In the production industry of automobile wheels, due to the multiformity of dimensions and structures of wheels, chucks often need to be replaced when the wheel type is replaced. In consideration of the situation that the internal space of a workshop site unit is small and the limitation of the internal spatial structure of a vertical lathe, a common tool such as a forklift or the like cannot meet the requirement of chuck installation. A chuck in a machining workshop is often manually replaced by a plurality of persons with the help of simple tools, and this method is not only laborious and time-consuming, but also has great potential safety hazards.